laytonfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Diskussion:Professor Layton (Spiele)
Kyoju, Kyouju, Kyōju usw. Wir müssen uns entscheiden, welche Romaji wir benutzen. Ich wäre für Kyōju weil es einfach korrekt aussieht. [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 16:40, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Mir ist auch schon aufgefallen das "Kyoju", "Kyouju" oder "Kyōju" überall anders geschrieben ist. Wir sollten es wirklich überall gleich schreiben. Ich wäre dafür die offizielle Romaji Umschreibung für 教授 zu verwenden. Soviel ich weiss wäre das dann Kyōju. Remi010N (Diskussion) 18:09, 21. Apr. 2013 (UTC) Brain Stoker oder Brain Stalker? Ich bin mir nicht sicher ob mit "ストーカー" Stoker oder doch Stalker gemeint ist. Beide Wörter schreibt man auf japanisch "ストーカー". Ich habe vorerst "Stoker" genommen, da so der Name für mich logischer klang. Ich habe aber wirklich keine Ahnung ob das richtig ist. Was klingt für euch logischer oder besser? Remi010N (Diskussion) 12:22, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Sinngemäß ist definitiv Stoker passender. Und da wir ansonsten keine Informationen darüber haben, wäre ich dafür, das deshalb auch so beizubehalten. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 12:59, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Gut. Ich finde auch das Stoker besser passt. Dann lassen wir den Namen vorerst so wie er ist. Remi010N (Diskussion) 13:07, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) : Ich glaub es sollte doch Stalker damit gemeint sein. PS: Kann mir jemand die Quelle nennen? [[Benutzer:Mewgeta|'Mewgeta']] 13:38, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Diese Information stammt aus dem Layton Fanbook (レイトン教授の世界 公式ファンブック), welches kurz nach der Veröffentlichung des 6. Layton Spiels erschienen ist. Auf den Seiten 010 und 011 des Fanbooks steht genaueres über die Entstehung der Spiele. Den ursprünglichen Titel konnte ich übersetzen, den Rest leider nicht. Ich denke aber, dass im Text erklärt wird, wie das ursprüngliche Konzept der Spiele aussah. Stoker oder Stalker. Ich habe keine Ahnung wie wir das herausfinden sollen. Wenn der Titel "ブレイン・ストーカー" irgendwo mit unseren Buchstaben geschrieben worden wäre, könnte man diese Frage sicher leicht beantworten. Remi010N (Diskussion) 14:51, 2. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Übersetzung Ich würde gerne einen Artikel zum Layton Fan Book erstellen. Klingt "The World of Professor Layton: Official Fan Book" als Übersetzung von "レイトン教授の世界 公式ファンブック" plausibel? Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:17, 4. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Im Prinzip schon. Das Wort "World" bezieht sich hier ja aufgrund des の definitiv auf Professor Layton. Und für den Rest wird es vermutlich keine passender Übersetzung geben, allerdings könnten wir es vielleicht auf Deutsch benutzen, statt auf Englisch, aber das ist im Prinzip nicht so relevant. Ansonsten kämen als alternative Titel vielleicht noch "Official Fanbook: the World of Professor Layton" oder andere Variationen infrage, aber im Prinzip ist das ja alles das Gleiche. "The World of Professor Layton: Official Fanbook" klingt jedenfalls wahrscheinlich am besten. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:55, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Ich habe eigentlich nur einen englischen Titel für das Fanbook nur genommen, da ich fand dass die deutsche Übersetzung ein wenig seltsam klingt, die meisten solcher "Spezial Bücher" bei uns einen englischen Titel haben und im Japanischen das Wort "Fanbook" im Titel schon auf englisch enthalten war. Ausserdem haben auch die Layton-Bücher hier im Wiki alle englische Titel. Als Name für das Fanbook würde ich eher wie vorgeschlagen "The World of Professor Layton: Official Fan Book" nehmen, da es noch ein anderes Fanbook gibt. Dieses trägt den Namen "レイトン教授の秘密の本シリーズ三部作公式ファンブック" und erschien nach der Veröffentlichung von Layton 3. Ich versuche immer noch den japanischen Titel dieses Fanbooks irgendwie logisch zu übersetzen. Sind also alle mit dem Titel The World of Professor Layton: Official Fanbook einverstanden? Remi010N (Diskussion) 14:52, 6. Jun. 2013 (UTC) Der Name des ersten Fanbooks "レイトン教授の秘密の本シリーズ三部作公式ファンブック" wurde im englischen Layton Wiki zu “The Secrets of Professor Layton: Series Trilogy Official Fanbook“ übersetzt. Ich denke, dass wir diesen Namen bei uns auch so übernehmen können. Beim Manga "Professor Layton and the Lost Forest" würde ich ebenfalls den englischen Namen beibehalten, da wie schon gesagt, alle noch nicht auf deutsch erschienenen Bücher bei uns einen englischen Titel haben. Remi010N (Diskussion) 20:00, 18. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Da habe ich nichts dagegen. Aber warum ist das eigentlich so? Die Spiele, die noch nicht auf Deutsch draußen sind, haben doch hier die japanischen Namen. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 13:26, 19. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Keine Ahnung wieso das so ist. Hat sich wahrscheinlich im laufe der Zeit einfach so ergeben... Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:11, 19. Sep. 2013 (UTC) Ich finde die Übersetzung "Layton Kyōju to Chou Bunmei A no Isan: Official Guidebook" für das Guidebook (schreibt man das überhaupt zusammen?) nicht so gut, da der deutsche Titel das Spiels ja schon bekannt ist. Ich habe aber extra nicht den deutschen Titel genommen, da es sonst so klingt als ob es das Buch auch auf deutsch gibt. Bei englisch haben wir das gleiche Problem. Welcher der drei Titel (englisch, deutsch, japanisch) würde am besten passen? Remi010N (Diskussion) 15:27, 2. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Da die Namen der Bücher auf Englisch sind, könnten wir das beim Guidebook glaube ich auch so machen. Englisch ist insofern praktisch, da man dadurch eine klarere Übersetzung hat, als wenn man den japanischen Titel behält (den meistens keiner versteht) und trotzdem klar macht, dass es das nicht auf Deutsch gibt. Ein wenig irreführend ist es aber trotzdem, wir könnten also allerdings auch die Namen bei d n Büchern auf Deutsch oder Japanisch ändern und es dann beim Guidebook genauso machen. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 15:54, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Ich würde die Büchertitel nicht auf deutsch ändern sondern englisch lassen. Irgendwie wird so klarer, dass es sie nicht auf deutsch gibt. Wir könnten aber wirklich auch den japanischen Titel behalten. Die Spiele, die noch nicht auf deutsch erschienen sind, haben ja auch noch den japanischen Originaltitel. Deutsch würde ich jedenfalls nicht nehmen. Welche Sprache sollen wir nun nehmen? Remi010N (Diskussion) 16:59, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Dann würde ich sagen, es wäre am besten, es wie die Spiele auf Japanisch zu machen. Andererseits müsste man dann wieder die Titel bei den Büchern von Englisch auf Japanoisch ändern, was vielleicht ein zu großer Aufwand wäre... So gesehen ist es mir persönlich eigentlich ziemlich egal, ob es jetzt Englisch odrr Japanisch gemacht wird. El-Ocsed (Diskussion) 17:21, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC) Mir ist das eigentlich auch egal. Ich würde daher sagen wir lassen die Buchtitel englisch. Sonst müssen alle Seiten verschoben werden. Ich glaube es stört niemanden wenn die Bücher einen englischen und die Spiele einen japanischen Titel haben. Remi010N (Diskussion) 18:29, 3. Dez. 2013 (UTC)